


Kiss It Better

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Kakashi was not expecting to see Iruka leaving flowers at the Memorial Stone in front of where he normally stood. When he confronts the chunin he learns the truth behind his actions.Told from Kakashi's POV (1st person).





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a fluffly, feel good drabble. This is what it became. I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to the wonderful Nath. She was one of the people that encouraged me to keep going when I was first getting back into fanfiction. 
> 
> I adore you, Nath!

He was standing in my normal spot and I didn't understand why. He had no reason to be standing there. I crouched down in a nearby tree, observing him. He knelt down, placing flowers at the base of the monument. I glanced over to where he normally stood, grieving his own losses and saw a similar bouquet of flowers. In all the years I had run into Iruka Umino at the Memorial Stone, he has never stood there. He always stood in front of the wall that contained the names of people killed in the Kyuubi attack, never in front of the actual stone. That was my place.

Movement caught my eye and I realized he was leaving. Leaving meant I wouldn't get an answer. I moved, quickly dropping down behind him. At first, I thought he didn't notice me, but the kunai he threw at my head proved me wrong. I easily deflected the blade. "Oh my... Kakashi-san! I'm so sorry." He paused for a moment before giving me a reproachful look. "You of all people should know you shouldn't drop down behind a fellow shinobi like that."

"Maa, good thing I have a sensei to remind me of such important things." He turned a lovely shade of red at my comment. "I've never seen you leave flowers at the Memorial Stone before, only at the wall." I quickly changed the subject before he could yell at me for teasing him. 

The red around his cheeks didn't fade any as he sheepishly looked away. "I do it sometimes...when you've been away on a mission for a while. You come here as often as I do when you're home." He wouldn't meet my gaze as he stammered out his explanation. "And...well, you've been gone so much recently. I don't know who you visit at the stone, but I'm here anyway so I figured I'd bring flowers. It's silly, I know."

I stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. Iruka and I barely spoke outside of the occasionally hello, though we had seen more of each other since I became Naruto's jounin sensei. We had made up after the chunin exams, though looking back I wondered what would have happened if I held the team back that year. In the six months since the war ended, I had spent more time out if the village than in it, but I never expected anyone to take up my vigil at the stone, let alone Iruka. 

I realized I had been staring too long when Iruka began to fidget nervously. "Thank you. I'm sure they appreciate the company." I almost winced at my choice of words. Rin and Obito were long gone, but visiting the stone made me feel closer to them. I didn't expect anyone else to understand why I was so attached to a hunk of stone.

My words made his face light up, making my heart flutter. In all honesty, I'd fallen in love with the Iruka in Naruto's stories. It didn't help matters that the actual man was just as kind and carrying as Naruto said he was. "I will have to bring them flowers more often then." He turned to leave and on instinct I reached out to stop him, which the wound on my side greatly disliked. The wince of pain did not go unnoticed. "Really, Kakashi-san? Coming here injured and I'm sure you had no plans to get checked out." He huffed at me, ready to further chastise me, but he seemed to change his mind. "Will you at least let me look at it?"

Gai may think I am hip and cool, but as I stared into Iruka's eyes I nearly forgot my own name. "Yes...I mean sure...if you're not busy." Kakashi Hatake...totally not an awkward, unsocialized weirdo. Yep, that was totally not me. "My place is close if that's fine." Iruka just smiled at me and fell in beside me as I headed home. I tried to remember if my place was presentable as we walked. He seemed content to walk in silence, which was good, because inside I was a mess. What had I been thinking inviting him over? This would be a disaster for sure.

I sighed with relief when we get to my apartment and I saw that I didn't leave it a total mess. It's bare compared to the chunin's apartment, if Naruto's description of the place was true, but he didn't comment on the drab, emptiness of the place, just asked for my first aid kit. He moved around my apartment with ease, as if he belonged there. I tried not to let my imagination run wild as he gathered supplies. "I'm going to need you to take your vest and shirt off." 

I knew he didn't mean it in a sexual way, but the demand went straight to my cock. My hands fumbled with the zipper of the vest for a moment before Iruka gently pushed my hands aside. This brought him much closer to me, closer than I was expecting. Kami, I didn't know how I would survive him helping me. He helped me take a vest off as I favored my right side. Maybe I should have gone to get it looked at, but then a certain chunin wouldn't be in my house. I managed to get the shirt off without help.

Iruka sighed when he saw the wound. Missing nin, stray kunai. My original vest had been soaked with blood, but luckily I had a backup. "Did you do these stitches?" I nodded as he examined the area. "I think my pre-genin could have done better." He meant it as playful teasing, but it made me flush red. Normally, this would be hidden by my mask and shirt, but sitting there bare chested gave me away. Now he would know Kakashi Hatake blushed all over. I was thankful that he chose not to comment. 

He was gentler than any medical nin I had have been to before. He had to remove my sloppy stitches and was able to mostly heal the wound. "It'll probably scar." I just shrugged. What was another scar amongst dozens. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" His tanned hands caressed my skin, searching out more injuries, and I almost came undone. 

"That depends sensei...will you kiss them better?" My mouth would be the death of me one day. My body tensed up, waiting for a smack that never came, just a soft chuckle. 

"That depends on if you're good or not." My mind went blank. Was Iruka-sensei actually flirting with me? I had to remember to breath, forcing air into my lungs. 

"I'll be good for you." I finally managed to get out. 

"Then where are you hurt?" Surely he wasn't going to actually...I pointed to a spot on my chest, an old scar. Iruka shook his head at me, a small smile on his face, as he leaded forward. It was barely a kiss, just a soft brush of lips, but it almost killed me. 

"Better now?" He asked just a few inches from my ear. The blush came back with a vengeance, spreading across my chest. 

"Almost. I hurt other places." I wondered if he could hear how hard my heart was pounding in my chest. I half expected him to huff at me, but instead he waited for me to point out the next place. I pointed to a scar on my shoulder that ached on rainy days. Again, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the spot. I bit back a groan and pointed to a small scar just over my heart. A senbon that had almost taken me out. He obligated me with another kiss. I decided to press my luck and pointed to my mouth. 

Iruka sat back a bit, looking up into my face. "I can't." I knew I had pushed the game too far. I tried to keep my disappointment to myself, but it must have shown on what he could see of my face. He had the nerve to laugh at me. "The mask is kind of in the way. I suppose I could kiss you through it."

I stared at him, shocked by his answer. I had to take a moment to think about his response. We were both a little surprised when I tugged the mask down. It was worth the look the look of want that crossed the chunin's face. Fuck, I had not been expecting that response. He leaned forward and kissed me, but this was far from the chase kisses from earlier. No, he kissed me with all of the intensity only Iruka Umino could muster. He kissed me until I was breathless and panting. 

I stared at him, mask-less and lost, not knowing what to say to him. I never expected him to actually kiss me, especially like that. "Iruka..." I swallowed, trying to piece together a coherent thought. "I feel better." I finally said, feeling like the lamest human ever.

"I disagree. You're not a medical nin. I get to say when your treatment is done." His eyes flashed with hunger as he stole another kiss. I had finally found a doctor I wouldn't dream of running away from. His hand slipped into my hair, gripping the silver locks. I moaned into his mouth, making him deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled back, I was a whimpering mess. I didn't even know I could make those sounds.

I desperately tried to form words, string together a coherent sentence, but Iruka made me lose myself. I looked over at him, trying to convey without words that I wanted more, I wanted him. The bastard had the nerve to smirk at me. This was the chunin that fought with me, who threw reports back in my face that needed to be redone, so of course he smirked. But I was a jounin dammit, which meant I had to make some smartass comment as a comeback. Before the words could even form, he slowly slid down the zipper of his vest and my mind went blank.

When he caught the edges of his shirt and lifted it over his head, I almost had a stroke. No man should be so beautiful. I finally got back enough brain power to react, reaching out and grabbing him, pulling him onto my lap. He didn't seem to mind as he pressed himself down against my very obvious erection. I growled at him, pulling him down for a kiss. I was not gentle as we kissed. I had wanted this for so long and here he was, shamelessly pressing himself against me, stroking my pale flesh.

Iruka Umino looked even better with his shirt off. He may be a teacher, but he kept himself mission ready. I ran my hands down his tanned body, stopping to grip his ass through his uniform pants. I had always had a hard time not staring at him, especially when he bent over. The man had an ass made to be worshiped. 

Iruka slipped off my lap and I looked up at him, confused for a moment, then he offered me his hand. I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. There was no hesitation in him as he led me to my bedroom. My heart was pounding in my chest, making me feel dizzy, as we walked. I almost formed the hand sign for release, trying to make sure I wasn't caught in a genjutsu, when Iruka stopped in front of my bed. 

For the first time today, he looked unsure of himself. "You do want this, right?" He asked, hesitantly. I smiled and kissed him, practically moaning 'yes' against his lips. He gently pushed me down, onto the bed. "I'm a top. I hope that isn't a problem." There was the cocky chunin I had come to know and lust after. 

"Not a problem for me, sensei." I watched him sink down onto the bed and crawl towards me. He pushed me down, this time rougher, and kissed a line up my bared chest and throat. I moaned low in my throat when he bit down on my neck, just below my ear.

"Don't call me, sensei." He half growled into my ear. Kami, I would have done or said anything he wanted at that point. I managed to nod, weakly. He pressed a soft kiss to the mark he'd made on my skin. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you under me, Kakashi?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be under you? Well, about 30 seconds because I totally thought you'd be a bottom. But I am happy about this turn of events." I realized I was rambling and Iruka was staring down at me.

"Kami, you are the most awkward man I know." He chuckled at me, making me blush. This time there was no mask to help hide my embarrassment. "You are so beautiful, even when you blush." He kissed me before I could even register the compliment. I had a hard time thinking with him on top of me. 

Iruka broke the kiss so he could move down my body. I watched him with hungry eyes, desperately wishing for my sharingan back. He moved between my legs and began to undo my leg wrappings. He undressed me slowly and seemed to be savoring the moment. I knew I was. When his hands went to the zipper on my pants, I bit down on my lip to keep from whimpering. He took his damn time undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. I wanted to thrust up against him, demand he touch me, but I had a feeling he was doing this deliberately, trying to break me. 

He looked up at me, making sure I was watching when he pushed my underwear down. Oh yes. These slow, calculated movements were very much deliberate on the chunin's part, designed to make me want him even more. He was teasing me and I loved it. Iruka finally looked down at my exposed cock, slowly moving his hand to grip the base. "Maybe next time, I will let you top me." Then he bent down and took me into his mouth. 

I tried to stop myself from crying out, but there was no way I could keep quiet. I was normally much more silent when I was having sex, but Iruka's mouth was pure sin. "Fuck, Ru." He seemed pleased with the nickname because he moaned around my cock. 

For a minute, I was afraid he was going to make me come, when he suddenly sat back up. "Lift your hips." Iruka instructed as he helped me finish undressing. His gaze raked over my body, taking in all my pale flesh. "Lube?"

"Night stand." I managed to get out. He moved, pulling open the top drawer, rummaging through it for the lube. It was right around then I remembered what else was in that drawer. I felt my face heat up, thinking about the sex toys and porn hidden away. I wasn't used to guests, so I didn't worry about keeping it so close.

He didn't say anything about the drawer, just fished out the bottle of lube and rejoined me. I saw he had also gotten into my stash of condoms. I noticed he had grabbed more than one. "Hopeful are we?"

It was his turn to blush. "I like to be prepared. Do you really want to be fishing around for more in the middle of sex if the condom rips?" He shot me a look, daring me to tease him. 

I weighed my options. I was naked in bed with a man that I had wanted for years. I could press my luck and come back with some smartass answer, which would probably piss him off....or I could keep my mouth shut and let him fuck me. I went with option two. Sometimes, I can be smart.

I felt the bed move as Iruka stood up. I was worried that by not responding to him he had gotten upset, but then I saw him undo his pants. "Oh fuck. If this is a genjutsu I hope no one ever saves me."

"I haven't even gotten my pants off. You could be horribly disappointed." He pushed his pants off his hips, leaving his underwear in place.

"I could never be disappointed by you." He met my gaze as he slowly finished undressing, revealing more tanned flesh. I finally broke and looked down. He was only half hard, but Kami, I was already impressed. 

"Bigger than your toy in there." He grinned as I bushed. I had hoped to avoid the embarrassment of that drawer, but I was starting to think making me blush was becoming a fetish of his. I rolled over to hide my flushed face and felt the bed dip behind me. "Who knew Kakashi Hatake was so easy to embarrass? Especially with all those books you read." 

I felt him press his body against mine and reach down to cup my ass. I may have pressed back against his hand, shamelessly rubbing against him. He moved his hand away for a moment. "Put your leg up so I have better access." I did and felt a slick finger press against me. "This works for now, but when I fuck you I want to see your face." He whispered the demand against the back for my neck as he slowly worked that finger inside of me.

It had been a long time since someone had fucked me, other than the toys in that drawer. Most of the time it was quick, post mission sex. People expected me to top, to be dominant, but the truth was I loved having someone else take control. I had never perused Iruka because Naruto would have killed me and I was tired of always being the one in control. I realized how stupid I'd been when he pressed a second finger into me. Like the fiery chunin who regularly told off jounin wouldn't take control in bed. 

Iruka managed to get noises out of me that I rarely made, usually only when I was using my toys or my own fingers. It wasn't that I'd had bad lovers or that I hadn't enjoyed the sex, I just enjoyed this so much more. He was kissing the back of my neck as he worked me open and it felt so... intimate. Like we'd been lovers for years. I shivered at the thought. This man would be my undoing. 

"Kami, keep making those noises and I won't last." He groaned behind me. "I need you on your back. Now."

I smiled, feeling a little smug about how much I was turning him on. "What's it worth to you, sensei?"

I wasn't expecting a chunin to move so quickly, but he took me a bit by surprise when he rolled me onto my back and pinned me to the bed. My heart was pounding as I looked up at him. He pressed his full weight down on to me, moving his face closer to mine. "Don't. Call. Me. Sensei." I thought I had really messed up until he slid his hand between us and gripped my cock. His slick hand easily slid over the hard length. 

"Fuck, Ruka." I gripped his shoulders, eagerly thrusting up into his hand.

"That's better." Iruka practically purred into my ear. I continued to cry out underneath him, moaning his name over and over again. I was never going to last at this rate. Just as I was about to come, he stopped. I laid there gasping, looking up at him confused, when he smiled devilishly down at me. "Too soon," was all he said before moving off of me.

I let my head fall back against the pillows and briefly wondered if I would survive this chunin. Kakashi Hatake, copy nin, master of a thousand jutsu... fucked to death by a chunin. Seemed like a fitting end. Iruka had found the bottle of lube again and was moving back between my legs. He gently nudged them apart as he opened a condom. Fuck me. It was really going to happen. Iruka was really going to have sex with me. I must have looked giddy because he paused. "What's that look for?"

"We are going to have sex." It was the lamest thing I probably could have said, but it was the truth.

He snorted at me, shaking his head. "You know most people would consider what we've been doing to be sex."

"Yes... but you're going to fuck me." I grinned at him, not caring that I looked like an idiot.

"Yes, I am." And yes he did. He was slow at first, gentle, but it didn't take long for him to really give it his all. He kissed me hungrily as he thrusted into me and seemed to enjoy me moaning into his mouth. I dug my fingers into his back as I started to get close again when he stopped... again.

"Iruka!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

The bastard had the nerve to try to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You stopped again just when I was about to come." Surely, he was doing this on purpose. Maybe it was revenge for all the terrible reports I had turned on over the years.

"Did I?" He sounded amused. "How awful of me. I was just trying to adjust." As if to prove his point, he lifted my hips, slipping a pillow underneath me. 

This new angle proved to be even better, making it much easier for him to hit my prostate with almost every thrust. I say almost because he would shift his hips just enough to avoid hitting it every so often, breaking up the rhythm just enough to keep me on the edge, but not able to come. I have had skillful lovers over the years, but none made me squirm and beg like Iruka. When I tried to lift my hips, he pushed me back down. When I tried to touch myself, he pinned my hands above my head. By the fourth time he ruined my orgasm, I was ready to cry. If he was an enemy nin, I may have sold out my village to get off at that point. I had never needed to come as badly as I did just then.

"Please, Iruka." I begged him, struggling against the grip he had on my wrists. He didn't respond at first, too busy sucking at the sensitive flesh of my throat. "Ru..." I tried again, but it came out mostly as a moan.

"Yes, Kakashi?" He chose that moment to bite down on the spot he'd just been sucking and kissing.

"Kami, fuck me!" I dragged my nails down his back, making him hiss. "Please let me come. Please." The last please was almost inaudible, barely a low whimper.

He kissed me gently, then pulled back to look at my face. I was hopeful until he smiled that wicked grin I was coming to both love and hate. "No." Before I could voice my protest, he was trusting into me again, but this time he was slow and deliberate. He was enjoying this far too much, tormenting me. He covered my mouth with his, drowning out my cries and desperate pleas for mercy. I don't know how long we continued on that way, but it felt like an eternity. I became so touch sensitive that every little caress had me crying out. Iruka finally started to pick up the pace and I nearly wept tears of joy. He was getting tired, so the game was coming to an end. He released my hands so he could support himself as he fucked me harder. The orgasm came hard and fast. I don't think I had ever come so hard in my life. My vision grayed a bit at the edges and I felt a bit dizzy, but fuck if that hadn't been worth the wait.

He came, panting my name, and rested his head against my shoulder. We laid there for a while, him utterly exhausted, and me unable to form coherent thoughts. I made a soft sound of protest when he finally moved off of me. I closed me eyes, listening to him moving around the small bedroom. I almost jumped when something cool was pressed against my stomach. I must have drifted off for a moment because at some point Iruka had left and come back with a dampened towel. He gently cleaned me up before crawling back into bed and pulling me into his arms. I had never had a lover cuddle me after sex and I had to admit to myself that I kind of liked it, but that could have been because I was still riding the high of that amazing orgasm.

Iruka stroking my back, drawing patterns on his skin with his finger tips. For once the silence in my house was peaceful instead of empty. "What are their names? The ones you visit at the stone?" I had almost fallen asleep when he asked his question.

"Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara." Their names still made my heart clench a bit, but seeing Obito again had helped me work through some things. "Why?"

His eyes were closed when I looked up at him. "It feels weird calling them 'Kakashi's friends' when I leave them flowers."

"You talk to them?"

"Of course. I tell them you will be back soon and let them know you're in the hospital." 

I laid my head back down onto his chest, mind racing. "Thank you." I was the only one left that cared about them, that would visit them. It meant a lot to me that Iruka would take the time to let them know I was okay when I had been gone for a while. "Why did you come home with me today?" I asked the question softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I thought it was finally time for us to stop dancing around each other. One of us had to make the first move. I didn't think it would end like this, but I am quiet happy with the situation. I just thought I could ask you out for dinner."

I laughed, mostly to myself. "Well you certainly kissed it all better, though my ass is now quite sore, but I wouldn't turn down dinner." 

"That can be arraigned." He tried to muffle a yawn, but failed. "But maybe later."

"Later works for me." I paused for a moment. "What are your parents names? In case you are out of the village."

The smile that blossomed on his face made my heart skip a beat. "Ikkaku and Kohari Umino."

"I promise to visit them for you."

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Thank you, Kakashi."

**Author's Note:**

> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)


End file.
